Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140807005140
As much as I like Riley and Lucas, I can't see them as the next legendary couple of this franchise. They just don't have "it" for me. Yes, they're adorable and Lucas is a delightful guy, but there's no ying-yang effect that worked so beautifully with Corpanga and already Lucas and Maya. I initially had it in my head that Lucas was undoubtedly Riley's Topanga, and perhaps that still is the case, but with the subtle hints of Maya/Lucas (that may not necessarily be romantic, but it's clear that something is to develop between these two) gradually being worked into each episode, I'm beginning to think that the endgame couples might not be the most obvious ships right now. So far, we've had pretty much nil with Maya and Lucas, but already we know that Lucas has what it takes to challenge Maya. With every bit of shade she's thrown his way, he's deflected with courtesy and optimism. This encourages her to keep trying to get under his skin to no avail. In this sense alone, they balance each other's personalities out PERFECTLY! Lucas is exactly the kind of guy that is best suited for Maya - somebody that can talk her down and keep her grounded, won't pigeonhole her as a bitch, isn't intimidated by her, and is patient and understanding enough to be willing to get to know her beyond the razor-edged facade she wears like armor to protect herself from getting hurt (argh, my heart is bleeding just thinking about how much this poor little girl is hurting). I mean, Lucas' coolheaded demeanour balances Maya's tumultuous personality so well and there is such potential here, that I don't see at all with him and Riley. Lucas and Riley have been shoved down our throats since the start, and usually with Disney, that is a clear-cut indication of endgame status, but this show is unlike any other of this channel. It subverts stereotypes and formulaic constructs, transcends expectations, and goes against the grain entirely. It is also CHOCKFUL of parallels, which brings me to my next point - what if Lucas isn't Riley's Topanga, but Farkle is? Yeah, I know. Farkle of all people! Wtf Dani? But just hear me out a moment. Farkle is a far cry from the beautiful poised and classy Topanga, but not so much from the peculiar little oddball she used to be! In the sense of being loud, rambunctious, and obnoxiously flirtatious, Farkle couldn't be more unlike Topanga, BUT he IS the brainy, eccentric social pariah of his class just as Topanga was when she was his age. And Cory, who Riley clearly mirrors in every way, was initially turned off by that Topanga, just as Riley is of Farkle. But as Topanga grew into herself, Cory came to fall head over heels in love with her. What if history is fated to repeat itself with Farkle and Riley? That kiss of theirs in the last episode (even though it doesn't even count as a first kiss lol) gave me so many flashbacks of Corpanga's first kiss. Riley stiffened up with her eyes squeezed shut in disgust mirrored that of Cory's expression when Topanga first kissed him. The only difference is that there was some hint that Cory enjoyed it afterwards while Riley clearly did not, but nonetheless, it still was presented as such a parallel to that iconic BMW moment. If this were any other children's program on Disney Channel, I wouldn't even question that Riley and Lucas are endgame, but considering this is a show wherein its characters and relationships actually evolve believably and are written with dimension, I am certain that Farkle and his relationships with others will not remain untouched by character development in later chapters. I am thinking that once he comes into his own, Riley might grow to see him in a different light like Cory did with Topanga. Just some food for thought.